Bambi II credits
Opening Titles (DVD and VHS Version) Walt Disney Pictures presents Bambi II Ending Credits (DVD and VHS Version) directed by Brian Pimental produced by Jim Ballantine story by Brian Pimental and Jeanne Rosenberg screenplay by Alicia Kirk inspired by the book "Bambi" by Felix Salten unit director Alexs Stadermann unit producer Debbie Cramb voice casting and dialogue director Jamie Thomason with the voice talents of Patrick Stewart.....The Great Prince Alexander Gould...........Bambi Keith Ferguson.........Friend Owl Brendon Baerg............Thumper Nicky Jones.................Flower Andrea Bowen..............Faline Anthony Ghannam.........Ronno Makenna Cowgill Emma Rosa Lima Ariel Winter } Thumper's Sisters Brian Pimental....Groundhog/''Porcupine'' Carolyn Hennesy.......Bambi's Mother Cree Summer....................Mena original score composed and conducted by Bruce Broughton art director Carol Kieffer Police edited by Jeremy Milton Mark Solomon technical director Glo Minaya associate producer Dave Okey ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS head of story Benjamin Gluck workbook supervisor Olivier Adam layout directors Olivier Adam James Finch animation supervisor Pieter Lommerse digital director Damian Temporale effects supervisors Julian Hynes Marvin Petilla cgi supervisor Matthew Jones background supervisors Beverley McNamara Piero Sgro clean up supervisors Nicole Zarubin Terry O'Toole inbetween supervisor Michael Pattison scene planning & composite supervisor Jeannette Manifold paint supervisor Ania Forster check & scan supervisor Chris O'Connor production managers Barbara Olson Aaron Stannard STORY story artists Robert Sledge, Holly Forsyth, Carole Holliday, Ray Shenusay, Robert Lence, Larry Leker additional screenplay material Nick Thiel Roger S. H. Schulman DESIGN character design Arturo A. Hernandez Robert McKnight Ritsuko Notani Robert Sledge color stylist Jill Stirdivant LAYOUT senior layout artists Abeth Dela Cruz, Bill Hodman, Vic Villacorta, Andrew Wolf workbook artists Marc Camelbeke, Kevin Nelson, Karen Keller, Allen Tam layout artists Archi Bolina, Alex Casin, Zhiqiang Ding, Vincenzo Nisco, Gener Ocampo, Stefano Pastorino, Mark Sonntag CHARACTER ANIMATION –''Bambi''– supervising animator Andrew Collins senior animators Manny Banados, Davide Benvenuti, Andrew Brooks, Noel Cleary, Myke Sutherland animators Georges Abolin, Farouk Cherfi, Sajit Matharu, James McGinlay, Kathie O'Rourke, Gie Santos, Tobias Schwarz, Rizaldy Valencia assistant animator Tim Mitchell –''Great Prince''– supervising animator Pieter Lommerse senior animators Simon Ashton, Andries Maritz animators Michael Badman, Richard Bailey, Deborah Cameron, Jerome Co, Jonathan Dower, Brian Estanislao, Sachio Nishiyama, Donald Walker, Nowell Villano assistant animator Daryl Brougham –''Ronno''– supervising animator Bernard Derriman senior animators Adam Murphy, Lianne Hughes animators Tom Caulfield, Manuk Chang, Nick Debray, Federico Ferrari, Kayn Garcia, Romy Garcia, Kevin Wotton, Samantha Youssef assistant animator Ben Morgan –''Thumper''– supervising animator Ian Harrowell senior animator Robert Mason animators Donna Brockopp, Lily Dell, Allan Fernando, Warwick Gilbert, Rowena Hamlyn-Aspden, Dawn Lam, Royce Ramos, Jocelyn Sy Animation Consultant Andreas Deja EFFECTS ANIMATION senior effects animators Darren Keating, Olivier Malric effects animators Edwin Bocalan, Michael Leske effects assistants Jon Baker, Carol Bocalan, Ben Grimshaw, Joseroehl de Guzman, Paul Fogarty, Phoenix Leonard, Alex Major, Adriano Mondala, Stuart Packwood CGI ANIMATION cgi lead Lajos Kamocsay senior cgi animator Simon Alberry cgi animators Bob Baxter, Aaron Burton, Andrew Kimberley, Hock-Lian Law, Ian Richards, Sheryl Sackett, Alexander Stavrev BACKGROUNDS background lead Chris Brock background artists Doug Ball, Hye Y Coh, Barry Dean, Julie Eberley, Scott Fassett, George Humphry, Carolyn Guske-Amaral, Natasha Liberman, Jerry Liew, Pierre Lorenzi, Patrick Muylkens, Sara Rivers, Michael Rule, Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri, Bernard Yohalin, James Zheng background keys Lou Police background compositor Greg Farrugia assistant background artists Ernie Pava Mickey Zurcher CLEAN UP ANIMATION –''Bambi''– clean up lead Nicole Zarubin senior clean up artists Manny De Guzman, Elio Lischetti, Imelda Mondala, Suk Hee Park clean up artists Mardi Davies, Sonny Esquillon, Jackie Fry, Anna Jukic, Richard Pace –''Great Prince''– clean up lead Terry O'Toole senior clean up artists Matt Baker, Michael Comino, David Hardy, Jeanette Imer, Jay Rosales clean up artists Kevin Comty, David Peninton –''Ronno''– clean up lead Kevin Condron senior clean up artist Kristina Reay clean up artists Kristine Cotton, Peter Eastment, Mia Sin, Richard Trefry –''Thumper''– clean up lead Cerissa Grieve senior clean up artists Jeff Edwards, Alexa Summerfield clean up artists Nick Ashby, Tony Davis, Conille Felias, Max Gunner INBETWEEN ANIMATION –''Bambi''– inbetween lead Michael Ward senior inbetweener Leonard Ward inbetweeners Andrew Burchett, Edwin Fong, Alex Ho, Geoff Ind, Mark Ingram, May Wa Leng, Jenny Lui, John Trudgian –''Great Prince''– inbetween lead Michael Pattison senior inbetweener Xiao Mei Miao inbetweeners David Cook, Wendy Boyce-Davies, Enrique Gallardo, Antony Ngong-Yeung Lam, Gary Petersen –''Ronno''– inbetween lead Charlotte Walton senior inbetweener Michelle Lindner inbetweeners Matt Boug, Nam Doan, John Horvath, Miles Jenkinson, Cesar Mondala, Brooke Stewart –''Thumper''– inbetween lead Jason Trevenen senior inbetweener Morris Lee inbetweeners Tony Ambrose, Cade Butler, Daymon Greulich, Laura Lyubomirsky, Daniel MacGregor SCENE PLAN/COMPOSITE senior scene planner Mary Lescher scene planners Sylvie Fauque-Bennett, Kristi Connolly, Tanya O'Leary, Mike Dugard senior compositors Andrew Coates, Mark Evans, Elias Macute compositor David Costello PAINT, CHECK & SCAN painters Pamela Damiel, Heidi Friese, Adam Gunn, Helen Orth, Poppy Katsikaros checking lead Kris Gardiner senior checker Anthony Quelch x-sheeting & scanning John Barrett, Amanda Earle, John Linn, Christopher McManus, Polina Omelchuk DIGITAL PRODUCTION digital producer Doug Little digital technology manager Martin Caden systems managers Alastair Cousins, Craig Mason software engineer Victor Tangendjaja systems engineer Edgar Dela Cruz assistant systems managers Cheok F. Chow, Daniel Hreszczuk additional technical directors Darren Clark, Pete Kranjcevich, Heather McClenahan supervising color stylist Jenny North senior production manager, digital Traci Balthazor assistant production manager, digital Niki Carras PRODUCTION production supervisors Jeffrey Monzett, Todd Popp Assistant Production Managers layouts Nathan Massmann backgrounds Nicole Psalidas animation & editing Allison Cain clean up & inbetweening Samantha Honan sp/''comp''/''check & scan''/''paint'' Sandra Beerenbrock sfx & cgi Lucinda Glenn production coordinators Amy Wardrop, Carine Bunsci, Chris Collins, TJ Libman, Linda Luong, Eric Orner, Diane Aw Yong production associate Ty Bosco continuity checkers Lynn Singer, Helen O'Flynn, Nick Yates senior production accountant Maral Simonian production accountant Andrew Meagher assistant production accountant Vanessa Stewart production finance manager John Egan production controllers Kim Kelly, Anna Azevedo-Fox casting supervisor Daniel J. Soulsby talent coordinator Ben Malbrough production secretaries Tami Kortepeter, Felicity McLean, Tessa Cutler, Rebekah Needham, Jeszen Shih ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION visual development Thom Enriquez David Dunnet Jeff Richards Fred Warter character design Tony DeRosa additional story artists Andrew Austin, Eric Koenig workbook Mad Cow Pictures animation Ron Husband Theresa Wiseman Australis Productions clean up animation Jamie Bolio effects animation Tim Brothers, Jeff Howard, Sarah Newall, Adam Phillips visual effects consultant David Bossert background Darren Carney inbetween animation Joseph Manifold, Kelly Bergsma story reel effects Dave Vamos, Karen White production support Libby Wilson EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION second editor Karen Hathaway unit editor Matthew Perry assistant editor Barbara Gerety additional story reel editors Lisa Linder Silver, Patrick Voetberg post production supervisor Mark Bollinger post production coordinator Peiyu Foley track reading Skip Craig digital ink & paint software Toon Boom Technologies digital film services Walt Disney Feature Animation Camera Department color timing Chris DeLaGuardia negative cutting Mary Beth Smith produced & distributed on Eastman Film prints by Technicolor® Contributing Editors Greg Perler Tim Mertens SOUND supervising sound editor/''sound designer'' Donald J. Malouf adr/''dialogue supervisor'' Thomas G. Whiting dialogue editor Charles W. Ritter foley editor Dan Yale assistant sound editor Ann L. Thornberg foley artists John Roesch, Alyson Moore foley mixer MaryJo Lang foley recordist Scott Morgan re-recording mixers Terry O'Bright Keith Rogers post production sound services Buena Vista Sound original dialogue recording Carlos Sotolongo, John "JK" Kestler, Greg Lhotka assistant dialogue engineer Amir Hematyar adr engineers Cameron Davis, Doc Kane recordist Erik Flockoi additional voices Mary Day, Jordan Orr, Alexis Restrum, George Shenusay, Kath Soucie, Frank Welker loop group David Cowgill, Nicholas DeLaurentis, Harrison Fahn, Jackie Gonneau, Wendy Hoffmann, Mary Mauser, Mark Robert Myers, Grace Rolek, Jennessa Rose, Jeremy Shada, W.K. Stratton MUSIC "THERE IS LIFE" music and lyrics by David Friedman performed by Alison Krauss arranged by Scott Erickson Alison Krauss appears courtesy of Rounder Records "FIRST SIGN OF SPRING" music and lyrics by Michelle Lewis & Daniel Petty performed by Michelle Lewis arranged by Scott Erickson Bill Elliot "THROUGH YOUR EYES" music and lyrics by Richard Marx & Dean Pitchford4 performed by Martina McBride produced by Paul Worley & Martina McBride Martina McBride appears courtesy of RCA Records Label Nashville "THE HEALING OF A HEART" music and lyrics by Marcus Hummon performed by Anthony Callea produced by Marcus Hummon Anthony Callea appears courtesy of SONY BMG MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT (AUSTRALIA) PTY LIMITED "LOVE IS A SONG" music and lyrics by Frank Churchill & Larry Morey "LET'S SING A GAY LITTLE SPRING SONG" music and lyrics by Frank Churchill & Larry Morey performed by Brian Pimental Underscore also features musical material from the original 1942 film Bambi composed by Frank Churchill and Ed Plumb music supervisor Steven Gizicki music editor Dominick Certo M.S.P.E. music editor, temp score Tommy Holmes song vocals recorded by Cary Butler, Armin Steiner score recorded at 20th Century FOX Studios score mixed at O'Henry Sound Studios score recorded and mixed by Armin Steiner songs mixed by Nathaniel Kunkel additional music production, score Ed Kalnins orchestra contractor Reggie Wilson music preparation, score Julian Bratolyubov additional arrangements, score Bill Elliott, Mark Watters violin soloist Belinda Broughton vocal contractor Bobbi Page choral vocal arrangements by Bobbi Page chorus and background vocals by Johnny Britt, Dwayne Condon, Randy Crenshaw, Kevin Dorsey, Casey Hands, Karen Harper, Nicholas Harper, Bobette Jamison-Harrison, Scottie Haskell, Rick Logan, Zoe Merrill, Aaron Page, Bobbi Page, Andrea Robinson, Susan Stevans Logan, Oren Waters, Evyonne Williams, Terry Wood copyists, songs Booker White, Jennifer Hammond music consultant, pre-production Stephen Oremus administrator of music production Jason Henkel music production coordinators Clint Heidorn, Abraham Lara This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. in loving memory of our friend and colleague Tim Mitchell MPAA / IATSE / DOLBY DIGITAL soundtrack available on WALT DiSNEY RECORDS Copyright © 2006 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. produced by DiSNEYToon STUDIOS Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Disneytoon Studios